Conventional trampolines are usually provided with an annular pad to cover the outer edge margin of the trampoline""s rebound surface and the resilient connections of that surface to the ring which supports the rebound surface. Present day trampoline pad assemblies, which may or may not be filled with a resilient insert such as foam, usually include a gusset or skirt which is attached perpendicular to the plane of the pad surface. The circumference of the pad around the points of attachment to the trampoline frame is usually equal to the circumference of the bottom edge of the gusset. To install a pad on a trampoline, the pad is dropped down over the trampoline frame so that the gusset hangs downward around the perimeter of the ring which supports the trampoline""s rebound surface. Sometimes, a draw cord is installed at the bottom edge of the gusset to reduce the circumference of that edge to a degree that prevents the cover from being lifted up from the trampoline frame.
Alternatively, the trampoline pads may incorporate straps or ties which are used to attach the pad directly to various parts of the trampoline frame.
We are also aware of a foam-filled pad whose pad skirt or gusset is engaged around the frame and attached by ties to the underside of the pad. That pad is disclosed in application Ser. No. 09/337,244 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,632 owned by the assignee of the present application.
While that pad has definite advantages, the assembly of the pad is somewhat difficult for the customer because of the relatively large foam inserts that have to be fitted into pockets in the pad. That is, the customer has to fold up each insert in order to fit the insert through the entrance of its pocket which entrance is located at the outer edge of the pad adjacent to the gusset. Once inserted into the pocket, the insert has to be manipulated until it lays flat within the pocket. Since a typical trampoline pad may have eight or more insert-containing pockets, the pad assembly process can be time consuming for the customer.
Another disadvantage of that prior pad is that locating the pocket entrances at the outer edge of the pad requires special cutting and stitching operations in order to connect the gusset to the upper and lower walls of the pad in such a way as to form the pocket entrances.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to offer a trampoline pad which has the advantages of the pad described in the above application, yet which is easier to make and to assemble.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pad for a trampoline.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trampoline pad assembly which includes thin foam inserts which can be installed at the factory and thicker replaceable foam inserts which can be installed easily by the customer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trampoline pad assembly incorporating foam inserts which may be packed compactly for shipping and storage purposes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a trampoline pad assembly which, when installed on a trampoline, cannot be lifted up from the trampoline frame and thus automatically secures the replaceable foam inserts within their pockets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trampoline pad which can be manufactured and assembled relatively easily at relatively low cost.
Other objects will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the following detailed description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
Briefly, my trampoline pad assembly, when properly dimensioned, can be installed on more or less any conventional trampoline having an elevated, flexible rebound surface resiliently connected to a rigid frame surrounding the rebound surface. The pad is positioned on the trampoline so that it covers the edge margin of the rebound surface and its connections to the frame. The pad includes an annular, flexible cover composed of upper and lower walls which are secured together at their inner and outer edges to form an annular enclosure for containing a resilient filler material such as foam. Superimposed on, and parallel to, the cover top wall is an annular skirt whose outer edge margin is secured to the cover top wall at the same time the top wall is secured to the cover bottom wall. Also, at least one radial opening is provided in the cover bottom wall so that filler material can be inserted through that opening into the cover interior after the cover has been assembled.
Preferably the pad assembly is composed of a plurality of arcuate pad segments secured together end to end to form a ring or annulus. Each segment defines a pocket for containing a foam insert which can be inserted into the pocket through an annular opening in the bottom wall of that segment.
After the cover has been filled with filler material, the pad may be installed on a trampoline by centering the pad on the trampoline and folding the skirt down around the ring on the trampoline frame. While the outer edge of the skirt is large enough to fit over the frame ring, the inner edge is not with a result that when the skirt is folded down over the frame ring, its free edge margin does not hang downward but rather extends inward under tension toward the center of the trampoline. The skirt thus not only prevents the pad assembly from inadvertently lifting from the trampoline, it also closes the openings into the pockets containing the filler material.
To positively secure the pad in place, ties are provided at the ends of the skirt segments. By lacing the ties through loops secured to the cover bottom wall, the lower or inner edge of the skirt may be secured to the bottom wall so that the trampoline ring is positively captured by the skirt.
As we shall see presently, the trampoline pad assembly is composed of relatively few parts which can be made and assembled quite easily. Therefore, the pad assembly should not add appreciably to the overall cost of the trampoline.